Adopted
by MaraMystic
Summary: Anna grew up believing that Elsa Queen is her mom but when a strange woman claims to be her birthmother, her world collapses. Elsa only wants to let Anna know that blood doesn't matter but the love she has for her. SEQUEL of 'Take her in' and 'Anna's meltdown'
1. Chapter 1

**Here's the Sequel of my stories 'Take her in' and 'Anna's meltdown'. Please read them first before you start with this one. It's not a One-Shot, there is more but don't expect a long story.**

 **Kate's character belongs to me but I don't own Frozen!**

 **Olaf is 9 and Anna is 14 there.**

* * *

 **Anna's POV.**

" She was amazing dad! She stood against them. " I grin as I watch my brother telling our father -technically my step-father- what happened at his school this morning.

" Did she? "Jack gave me an amused look.

Olaf nodded his head eagerly. " Yeah she yelled at Baron and his friends and threatened to kick their butt if they mess with me again. "

" You threatened them? " Jack gasped.

I simply shrugged and took a glance at our surrounding, watching as the customers walked in and out of the ice cream parlor from our table. A few tables away, my gaze stopped on a brunette woman with blue eyes who was staring in my direction intensively. I looked over my shoulder to see if it was someone else she was staring at but there was only a couple and a group of teens in the corner, they weren't even aware of the others around. I looked back at the woman, she was definitely looking at me.

" Anna! " Olaf's loud voice made me jump slightly and I finally broke eye contact with her to look at him.

" I'm sorry buddy, you were saying? "

" I was telling dad that Baron and his friends didn't pick on me today. I think you scared them away. "

" I did? " I smirked, satisfied to hear that. " Nice. "

Jack chuckled. " Poor kids. "

" Poor kids? " I scoffed, nearly spilling my milkshake. In the corner of my eyes, I saw the woman watching with the same intensity but I quickly shrugged her off and looked back at Jack. " You can't be serious! These kids are older and they didn't only pick on Olaf but they also dumped his backpack in the trashcan and tripped him. They did it in front of me, I wasn't going to let them mess with my brother. "

" I understand Anna but what if they retaliated? You should have alerted one of the teachers or an adult around. "

I snorted at that. " I handled it just fine. I'll do it again if I have to and this time, I'll really show these 'poor kids' how scary I can be. They haven't tasted my fist yet, maybe they should. "

" Now don't let your mother hear that or else you will be in trouble missy. "

" I can play the puppy look card. " I shrugged, stating one of the many options I have to get out of trouble. " If it doesn't work, I will stuck my lower lip out and it's done. She can't resist my pout. "

" You must have mistaken her with your godmother. While it's true that your mother can't resist your cuteness, she also won't stand violence. She certainly knows when to put her foot down to put her little one back on track. "

 _Aww why spoiling my fun?_

Olaf shuddered next to me. " Mom can be scary too, no glare can match hers. "

 _Yep you said it bro'._

Jack threw his head back when he broke into a fit of laughters. On the other hand, Olaf and I weren't laughing at all. Scary mom is really not funny, I'd rather face a hungry lion in that case or you better be really good at running. Wait no, running is a small word. Sprint is more like it. " I agree, your mother is terrifying. " As the laughters died down, the look on his face became serious once again. " But don't tell her I said that okay? "

" If you don't tell her that I threatened Baron and his friends. " I told him my condition.

" Deal. " He nodded and we shook hands. " So how was school today? "

Olaf and I exchanged a look and we both rolled our eyes. While I finished my milkshake, I hesitantly glanced back at the table where the woman from earlier was. She is still there and now I'm really creeped out because she is still watching me. Do I have something on my face that neither Jack and Olaf told me about?

" Do I have something on my face? " I asked them. They eyed me a moment and Olaf shook his head in confusion.

" No, why? "

" This woman over there kept watching me since we got here. " I told him. They both turned around in time to see the woman standing up as she made her way towards the ladies room.

" Are you sure? Maybe she was just looking around. " Olaf hummed.

I nodded but I wasn't convinced. " Yeah, you're probably right. " I dumped my napkin on the table and stood up as well. " I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be back. "

* * *

This lady obviously has a problem with me, isn't it weird that she has been watching me since we got here? It's creepy. I made my way towards the ladies room and pushed the door open only to freeze as I stepped in. There she stood, in front of the huge mirror facing the door with a small grin forming on her lips when our eyes meet, as if she was expecting me. Was she? That would make things even more creepy because I don't know her. Why would a stranger be waiting for me? And as far as I know, I am certain that I never met her before.

" Uh hi? " I spoke unsure, letting the door close by itself behind me. The woman just stares at me with a smile, so I continue. " I couldn't help but notice that you were watching me. Back there in the parlor, I mean. "

" I was. " She nodded. I raised a brow in confusion and squirmed a bit. I couldn't help but be nervous, she actually admitted that she was watching me. But why? " You look so much like her in her youth, minus the color of your hair of course. "

" Like who? "

" My mother. "

 _Oh do I now?_

" Umm okay... just curious though, do we know each other? " I asked, still eyeing her curiously.

" You obviously don't know me my darling girl. " She walked towards me and reached a hand out to caress my cheek. " But I know you, you're so beautiful. " I flinch at her touch and took a step back, she can't touch me like I was her property, she is a stranger for goodness sake. " Your name is Anna right? "

" Yes that's my name but who are you? "

" I'm your mother, of course. "

 _I'm your mother, of course._ Her words echoed in my head. She stared at me expectantly to see what will my reaction be. I don't know what reaction she expected but I sure wasn't expecting mine as well because a few seconds later, I was laughing madly, almost hysterically while clutching my stomach. It must be a joke or I am probably in a reality TV show or something like that. Wait no, that can't be it. There's no camera hidden around here, then it's a joke.

" You... you are... " I tried to catch my breath as I kept giggling. " You are really funny lady, you know that? Wait... let me breath... a second... whew! Okay I'm good. "

" I'm not being funny. My name is Kate and I'm your birthmother. Is this your adopted father outside? "

Now is she serious? I look at her incredulously.

" Jack is my step-father, my dad is Hans. " I corrected her and crossed my arms in a typical teenager way. " So Ms. Kate, unless you didn't have a daughter fourteen years ago with a man named Hans Westergard, I'm not your kid. "

" Hans? " She frowned.

" That's what I said. Anyway sorry but I'm one hundred percent certain that I'm not your kid because I have a mom and she is not you... obviously. "

 _Ha! My mom is far from being a brunette. In fact, my mom is blonde and she has the most striking platinum hair I've ever seen and yet she is still dead gorgeous. Platinum is not odd on her but I'm sure that it would make people cringe if it was someone else. This Kate woman has nothing to envy her because she is also beautiful but she is just not my mom. Nope._

Kate looked at me with wide eyes, I don't know why though. She is probably realizing that I am not the girl she is looking for. After a while, she spoke again. " Wait so Hans kept you? "

I scoffed.

" Of course he did, why wouldn't he? He might not be with my mom anymore but I'm still their kid duh! My dad would never abandon me. I take back what I said, you're not funny anymore. "

" Wow. " Kate blinked, her brows furrowing together. A look of confusion and surprise filled her eyes and as they shifted, they slowly met mine. Her left hand laid on the marble counter and her nails were drumming against the cold surface. " That woman really adopted you, she had the heart to take in a child that wasn't even hers. "

I shook my head in confusion. " What are you talking about? Elsa is my mom! "

" They never told you right? "

" Told me what? " I threw my hands in the air in frustration. It was exasperating, this woman was messing with my head. " What were my parents supposed to tell me that they didn't? "

" I had a baby with Hans fourteen years ago and I named her Anna, just like my mother. " My jaw dropped and I would have denied what she said but I was speecless. I could only stare at her, mouth agaped as my breath caught in a gasp. " Elsa is not your birthmother... I am. "

" No. "

" Yes it's true. " She took out a business card and handed it to me. " Call me and I will tell you everything you want to know. We can meet at my place, I rented a house in the area, you have the address on it. "

" Why would I do that? I don't even know you, I have no reason to believe you. "

" I can see it in your eyes darling, you want to know " She caressed my sheek once again but I slapped her hand away.

" Don't call me that! " I spatted angrily. She laughed and bent down, catching my chin in her hand. I shook my head but her grip tightened and I couldn't supress the small whimper that escaped my lips. She immediatly released me and sighed softly. " I'm sorry, I didn't want to hurt you. Look I only want a second chance, I didn't get to see you growing up. "

" You can't be my mother Kate, that's not true. "

" Are you trying to convince me? Or yourself? " She asked, tilting her head slightly. " I only want to see my daughter again, is that so much to ask? "

I only shook my head.

I can't believe it, I don't want to believe it but there is something in her eyes. Something deep and painfully true. I felt my whole body shaking and when she made an attempt to approach me, I didn't let her. I couldn't let her. I did the only thing that came to my mind and stormed out of the room. As soon as Jack saw me, he smiled.

But I didn't.

" Are you oka- "

" Please tell me the woman back there was lying. " I blurted out, fighting the tears that were threatening to fall. " Tell me it's a lie, she has to be lying! She has to. "

" Hey sit down, what's wrong? " He tried to put me down on the chair next to him but I pulled away and shook my head furiously. " Anna who is the woman? "

" The woman from earlier, she said... sh-she said that... "

" Breath honey and then you can tell me what she said? "

" She claimed to be my mother but she is not! Right? I have a mom, Elsa is my mom and not her. " I was almost pleading. I will beg on my knees if I have to, only to hear the truth. The truth that I know, that my mom is Elsa and not some stranger.

Jack looked horrified as he looked around, probably for Kate but she was nowhere to be seen. He frowned and took my hand. " She what? "

" It's a lie Anna. " I heard Olaf say and that almost made me smile. I hope he is right, now I just need Jack to say it. " Mom is your mother, this woman must be crazy, right dad? " He looked at Jack.

 _please say it. For the love of God, say it._

" Let's sit down and talk first. " Jack said. I don't like the tone of his voice, I don't like the look in his eyes. Is that guilt? " Anna come here. "

" Please papa. " I asked again, refusing to sit down. " Tell me I wasn't adopted. "

Olaf stared at Jack incredulously as if to ask him 'what are you waiting for?' but Jack never answered, he didn't need to. The look in his eyes said it all.

I was adopted.

" I want my dad " was the first thing I said before I collapsed in his arms.

* * *

 **Normal POV.**

Elsa could feel her heart pounding in her chest in sync with the clicks of heels that echoed through her own ears as she ran towards the house, leaving her car in the driveway. She left the firm in a hurry after her Jack's call, feeling slightly guilty to leave her partners to handle the important case they were working. But right now her family matters more than her own career. Especially her daughter. The day Elsa has dreaded the most finally arrived. Anna knows about the adoption. She knows that Elsa is not her birthmother, she knows she is someone else's child. Elsa couldn't imagine all the thoughts going through her daughter's head.

She didn't want to think about it.

" Jack! " She called as soon as she bursted into her house, not bothering to close the front doors behind her as she headed straight to the sitting room. Jack appeared at the bottom of the stairs with a defeated look on his face. " Where is she? " Elsa managed between short gasps of breath.

" She is upstairs and Olaf is keeping her company, I'm worried about her. " He said, walking towards her. " But she refuses to talk to anyone but him. "

" How did she find out? " Elsa asked confused.

Jack sighed and pulled the small card that slipped out of Anna's hand at the ice cream parlor when she broke down in his arms. " She met her birthmother today, she was here and she gave that to Anna. "

Elsa stared blankly at the card and she felt her blood boiling under her skin when she saw the name. " Katherine Dobrah" She muttered darkly, her fists unconsciously balling by her sides. " How could she do this? Anna is my daughter! I swear that when I have my hands on her I will- "

" Calm down, Anna can't see you like that. " Jack whispered. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. He is right, Anna can't see her like that. " Did you call Hans? Anna asked for him. "

" Yes is on his way, I need to see Anna. " She said and looked at him, unsure. " Do you think she will talk to me? "

" You can always try, I will stay here. " He whispered, hugging her close to him. Elsa couldn't be more happy to have him as her husband. When Jack felt her nodding her head against his shoulder, he pulled away. With one last glance, she ran uptairs, taking two steps at a time and headed to her daughter's room. To her surprise, the door to Anna's room was open and as she stood outside, she almost bursted to tears at the sight before her eyes.

Her kids were on the big bed with pictures scattered all around them as Anna was seated against the headboard. Her bright blue eyes, glassy and red from the crying were void of their usual sparkles. Olaf knelt on the bed in front of her across from his sister, his hands resting on his knees as he leans forward.

" I still love you the same. " Elsa heard her son say, his eyes reflecting all the love he has for the girl he considered family. Elsa is relieved to know that even after finding out the truth, Olaf still considers Anna as his sister. It means so much to her that her kids keep this strong bond.

" Me too bug. "

" You will always be my big sister. " Anna chocked on a sob at his words and there is a tear running down her cheek, which the boy gently wiped away. Elsa felt her own tears burning in her eyes and it took her all her might to keep them in. " And I'm still your little brother, right? "

" Of course. " Anna launched forward and pulled Olaf in a crushing hug. The boy held onto her tightly, returning the gesture. " You're still my brother Olaf, you will always be my baby brother. " The girl whispers, just loud enough for their mother to hear and Elsa felt her heart swell with love.

" Always? "

" Always. "

Elsa kept watching this special moment between the siblings for a few more seconds, hating herself for doing what she is about to do. She can't describe all the love she has for these two, it's a feeling she can't measure. It's unconditional. Taking a deep breath, she clears her throat and stepped in the room, catching two pairs of eyes that belong to her children. One of them staring at her in surprise and the other... well Elsa couldn't quite describe the look in her daughter's eyes, it was simply heartbreaking. Lifeless even.

" Mom? " Olaf, her nine years old boy sat up straight.

" Hey sweetie. " Elsa forced a smile on her face as she cautiously rounded the bed to greet the two. Olaf smiles when she bends down to kiss his forehead, however before she could move to do the same with Anna, the girl abruptly stood up and walked towards her window to stand there with her arms crossed. It hurts and Elsa can't blame her for being upset or mad, she knows she can't.

 _But it still hurts._

" Olaf honey, why don't you go with dad downstairs while I talk to your sister? "

Olaf hesitated as he looked at his sister but when he received a small nod from her, he sighed softly and left, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Anna was silent the whole time since Elsa entered her room, even when Olaf left she didn't speak a word nor acknowledge her mother with a look. _Mother..._ A frown suddenly took over her pretty face as she ponders on this title. Elsa, the beautiful and strong woman she looked up to her entire life, the one she was so proud to call mom is not her mom. She is not the one who brought her to life like she believed she did. This single information destroyed the world Anna lived in for fourteen years, the world she grew up in. It was all gone just like that.

How did they got here?

" Anna. " Elsa spoke first, breaking the silence. She could only imagine the dark cloud of mixed feelings hovering over the quiet girl. Anna is never quiet and she can't bear to see her daughter like this. When the girl doesn't respond, she continued. " Honey- "

" -Where is my dad. " Anna cut her off sharply. " I want my dad. "

" He is coming but please, talk to me. "

Anna's head snapped towards her. " What do you want me to say? I just found out that my whole life was a lie. What am I supposed to say mom? " Her tone was surprisingly soft, barely above a whisper and void of anger. There was just sadness. " But are you really my mom? "

Elsa gasped.

" I am your mom Anna. " She states firmly, taking a step forward when Anna returned her attention the garden. " I'm your mom and you are mine as much as Olaf is. "

" You're just not my birthmom right? "

" I... " Elsa opened her mouth but the sharp look Anna was giving her left her speechless. Finding excuses was useless obviously, the girl would have none of it. Sighing softly, Elsa shook her head. " No, I'm not your birthmother. "

" Did papa know? " When Elsa nodded, Anna frowned. " Who else? "

" Your grandparents, your Godparents and your dad of course. "

" Oh that's great. " Anna said bitterly.

" You shouldn't be mad at them. I am the one who convinced them not to tell you. " Elsa admitted, guilt rising within her as she watches how the truth was slowly tearing the girl's world appart. " Although at first, your dad didn't approve my idea to keep it from you. I should have known that the truth will come out eventually. "

" You're a lawyer. " A small chuckle left Anna's lungs, obviously meant to be sarcastic. " You should have known indeed, that the truth always comes out sooner or later. "

" I guess there is some validity in saying that I was hoping for the best. I just couldn't find the courage to tell you. Honey you have to understand tha- ""

" Why? " The girl looks up, her eyes pleading. " Why did you lie to me? Don't I deserve the truth? "

" I was scared that you would hate me, I was scared to lose you. "

Anna scoffed and glared at her mother. " Do you think I hate you now? Do you think I would hate the one who took me in when I was never hers to begin with? "

" Do you? " Elsa asked, anticipating the answer but it never came. The room went quiet once again and her heart clenched in her chest when Anna didn't answer. _That's it._ " Sweetheart, I just... I never wanted you to feel rejected or different. "

" I feel so many things right now that I don't know what I truly feel anymore. This is just so much to take. "

" I don't want to lose you. "

" No you don't but... have you ever thought for just one second that lying could make you lose me? " Anna asked. " Have you ever consider telling me the truth at some point? "

" I... " Elsa opened her mouth to speak, then closed it again.

Did she think about it? Did she consider telling the truth before? If she was being honest with herself, yes she considered it almost everyday. How many time was she on the brink of telling the truth to Anna? She never told her but she did consider it. But does it matter? The truth came out, and Anna knows. Will it make a difference now?

" I don't hate you. " Anna spoke again and Elsa was relieved to hear these words. Having her children hating her was the worst thing she could imagine. Maybe this was her second chance... but sadly, what her daughter said next only shattered her hopes again. " It's the fact that you lied to me that I hate, I can't take it. "

Elsa wanted to ask her what she means by that but before she could say a word, a knock on the door errupted. Their head turned towards the entrance to find Hans standing in the doorway.

" Daddy. " Anna whispered, her lips quivering as soon as she saw who was there.

" Oh Princess, come here. " Hans opened his arms to greet his daughter and Anna didn't waste her time to rush into her father's arms as a sob espaced her lips." I know honey, I know. "

" I was adopted dad, I was adopted! "

Elsa felt a tear running down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away. " I'm so sorry you had to learn like this. " She heard Hans say.

" I want to go home with you. "

Elsa furrowed her brows and her eyes met Hans's green ones as he looked at her over Anna's head. They both shared a knowing look before he gently leaned back. " Anna- "

" Tomorrow is the last day of school before spring break, we were supposed to spend time together. I want to go home now. " The girl pleaded.

Hans sighed. " We will spend time together, I promised you. But I just need to make sure that this is what you really want. "

" We need to talk more about it. " Elsa quicky said.

" There is nothing else to talk about, I understand why you kept the truth from me. I get that you were scared, I really get it but I need this. " Anna replied, pulling her face out of Hans's chest. When she saw the look in her mother's eyes, she looked down and blinked back the tears. " Let me go please. "

" You can't ask me that. " Elsa replied softly. " Not when you're like this. "

" Daddy please. " Anna looked back at her father. Hans hugged her again and glanced at Elsa who stood quietly in the center of the room. She was hurt, it's strange that after all these year, he could still read her. Even when she used to put on a show, he could easily tell when she was faking it.

Elsa sighed defeatedly as she stares at her daughter's back. She wanted to reach out for the girl and hold her in her arms like Hans is doing right now until her heart heals again. But Anna needs her space, she is sure that if she keeps her daughter from going, Anna will lock herself in her room. She doesn't want that.

Sighing, she walked over to Hans and Anna and gently took her daughter by the shoulders. Anna looked confused at first but Hans nodded at her reassuringly, encouraging her to look at her mother. Which she did. Elsa bent down and kissed her forehead, cupping her face between her hands.

" Go pack your bag baby, I need to talk to your father. " She simply said before she released the girl and walked out of the room with Hans following.

" Are you sure I should take her? " Hans asked once they were in the hallway and out of earshot.

Elsa snorted. " I thought that you would jump in joy because she actually asked for you. "

" You know I love to have her with me Elsa, even if I'm busy. I always find some times to spend with her. But Anna can't stand being away from you for too long, this is why I'm nit sure. "

" I know. " She rubbed her face as she ran her free hand through her hair. " But she is asking for you right now, she only wants you and I can't deny her that. If she wants me, I will be by her side in a heartbeat but now she is asking for her father. "

" I'm off duty, I can take her. I've planned to find Kate and give her a piece of my mind but my daughter comes first. "

" I'll take care of Kate. " Elsa said through gritted teeth. Just thinking about this woman made her want to punch a wall, she won't let her get away easily. " Just be there for Anna, maybe she will talk to you. "

" Of course. "

" And if she asks for me, call me. "

" I will and I'm sure she will eventually ask for you. "

Elsa managed a small smile at that. _Let's hope..._ " I will call you tonight, take care of our baby. "

" Always. "

* * *

 **So that was 'Adopted' part 1. I have a problem with my internet, it's so frustrating. But I'll keep updating, don't worry.**

 **What do you think of Kate? How was this first chapter? Please let me know what you think.**

 **Till next time, peace lovely readers :D**


	2. Far from the eyes, close to the heart

**Normal POV.**

Elsa was fuming. She was furious, livid even. She has made her decision and tonight, she is going to pay Katherine Dobrah a visit. This woman doesn't know what is coming her way. Who does she think she is to waltz into her daughter's life like a flower and ruin everything she has built for fourteen years? They say a mama bear will stop at nothing to protect her cubs, well... Elsa is about to prove Katherine just how true this statement is. And angry mommy Elsa is not someone you would want to deal with, you might as well consider jumping off a cliff. Seriously...

Checking one last time for the address and looking back at the house in front of her, Elsa slipped the small business card Jack gave her earlier back into her purse. She was here, there is no turning back. With one last thought for Anna, she climbed out of her car and walked up the alley that leads to the front porch to ring the doorbell. She adjusted her vest and straightened her shoulders, waiting not so patiently with her hands clutched tightly in front of her. She couldn't wait to see this woman. As seconds passed, footsteps approaching could be heard and after what seems to be an eternity, the door finally opened to reveal a blue eyed woman dressed in only a nightdress while holding a towel in her hands as she dried her damp hair. Elsa wondered if it was a bad timing, not that she cares anyway. She really doesn't.

 _So this is where Anna got her pretty eyes..._ She thought, eyeing who she assumed to be Katherine Dobrah.

" Yes? " The woman asked, looking at Elsa up and down.

Elsa narrowed her eyes and cleared her throat.

" Are you Katherine Dobrah? "

" That's me and you are? "

" Elsa Queen, does the name ring a bell to you? "

Katherine smiled but it wasn't a genuine smile. She leaned against the doorframe, still looking at the stunning blonde in front of her. It was obvious that she is not going to invite Elsa in and Elsa did not expect her to either. She was not here for tea time, she came to put Katherine back into her place and she will do it right here at her doorpstep if she has to.

" It does. " Katherine replied, glancing up again to look at Elsa straight in the eyes. " It's a pleasure to meet the woman who took care of my baby. "

" I wish I could say the same. " Elsa replied hostily, her tone sharp and cold and she purposefully waved off her statement about 'her' baby.

" I should have known that it was only a matter of time before someone shows up at my door. Honestly I was expectecting Hans or my daughter, not you. "

Elsa scoffed. " Your daughter? "

" That's the truth no? I'm her mother. " Katherine shrugged.

The fact that this woman just called Anna her daughter made Elsa's blood run cold. How dare she? Anna was hers, Katherine had no right to call her that. She's raised Anna as her own since the day the baby was left on her father's doorstep, the same baby Elsa fell in love with as soon as their eyes met for the very first time. Where was Katherine back then?

" What kind of mother abandons her child on a doorstep like you did? You left her behind and never turned around for fourteen years, now you call yourself a mother? "

" I am her biological mother and I might have been absent for all these years but I'm back. "

" Biological or not, I don't care. " Elsa shook her head, her eyes narrowing. " You can't just disappear and come back as if nothing happened. "

" I believe I just did that. "

" You sure did. " Elsa snapped. " And walking into her life the way you did, saying that she was adopted is an act of pure selfishness. Did you ever consider her feelings? How she would take the truth? "

" I am sure she would take it better if you never lied to her about the adoption. In fact, I am sure that if she knew she was adopted, she would only want one thing and that is meeting me, her real mother. You are just as selfish as me, you want to keep my daughter to- "

" -Anna is my daughter! " Elsa cuts her off, the look in her cold blue eyes reflecting her anger.

" But she will never be yours like she is mine. " Katherine shot back.

Elsa clenched her jaw and balled up her fists by her sides. Her glare only hardened as she stares at the woman in front of her, her words echoing in her head. As harsh as she sounded, a part of what Katherine said was true and this is the only reason that kept Elsa from slapping the hell out of her. But damn, how bad she wants to make this woman disappear from the surface of the planet with a single snap of fingers.

" You might be her birth mother but you will never be her mom. "

Katherine actually laughed at that. " Please I carried her for nine months, I brought her to life on my own. You have a son too right? So you must know how it feels to give birth, to have a child to truly call yours and this is were the difference is. You felt something with your son that you never got to feel with Anna, this is something I got to feel with her and that you can never have. "

" Right this is something I can never have, something I wish I had but I am thanking you nonetheless. "

" And why would you thank me? "

" You made me a mother the day you left Anna and even if I did not carry her like I did my son, I carried her in my heart. You are so wrong about me, there is no difference between my children and I love them both equally and maybe I am even more overprotective with Anna because of my constant fear to lose her. Your loss is my gain and THAT is something you can never have. "

Katherine looks slightly taken aback at Elsa's words, the fierce look she was given was enough to make her tense. The truth sure does have a bitter taste.

" Does that mean you will keep me from seeing her? "

" I am considering this option at the moment we speak, you broke her heart after all. But this is really Anna's decision. Just keep in mind that I am her mom, Anna is legally mine and when someone threats me to take away my babies, I will fight for what is mine. For my familly, I will stop at nothing. "

" I didn't threat to take away your baby, only mine. I have no intention to take your son. "

Elsa chuckled darkly. " That's good to hear but Anna is one of my babies and just like I said, you are not taking her or the next time you will wake up will be in a cell. I am a lawyer and I promise you that if you don't back off, I will do everything in my power to end you. "

" You think I'm scared? " Katherine looked at her incredulously.

" You must be, this in not an empty threat. It's a promise. " Elsa stated firmly and on this last note, she flipped her braid over her shoulder and spun on her heels, leaving a speechless Katherine on the front porch. As she got in her car, Elsa slammed the door shut and let out a cry of anguish. Her fingers gripped the wheel tightly and her head rests against her forearms as she leans forward.

" Anna is my daughter. " She whispered to herself, trying to gather her thoughts and calm down. " She can't take her away from me. Not if I can help. "

* * *

 **Back at Hans's appartment**

After they left Elsa's house, father and daughter ordered some take outs and went back to Hans's place. Anna was really tired, so they decided to stay here tonight and watch the girl's favorite show before going to bed.

" Dad? "

Hans torn his eyes from the show that was currently playing on the screen to look down at his daughter, who was laying on the couch next to him with her head on his lap. " Hey I thought you were asleep. "

" No... "

" What's up kiddo? "

Anna sighed and sat up sideways on the couch with her legs crossed in an indian style. " How did you meet Kate? Or Katherine? " She frowned at the name. Her birth mother was a stranger to her and calling her Kate sounds so wrong.

" Are you sure you want to talk about her? "

" Yeah. "

" Alright. " Hans nodded slowly. " I'll give you a short version, okay? "

" Okay. " Anna agreed with a short nod.

" With some friends, we were invited to a show in Phoenix and Katherine was a model that night. After that, there was a party with alcohol involved. "

" And of course you all got drunk. "

Hans couldn't help but wince at her statement because it was true. " Yeah. She took a sit at our table and we talked a bit. She was nice, at least from what I remember and I also recal her telling me that she had issues with her family and she needed to cool down a bit. So we did just that and... God this is awkaward. "

" What? "

" I guess you can imagine what happened next. "

Anna narrowed her eyes in confusion until she realized what he meant. She quickly shook her head, waving her hands back and forth in front of her face.

" Oh no, skip this part! "

Hans sighed in relief, it wasn't the kind of conversation he wanted to have with his daughter.

" Alright, so after this night, I woke up the next day to an empty bed. She was gone. " He explained shortly, leaving the unwanted details about the conception of Anna this night. He didn't want to scare her now, Elsa will kill him for that.

" Just like that? " Anna gasped in disbelief. " But wait, did you cheat on-? "

" -What? " Hans shrieked before she could finish her sentence and gave her a look. " No! I met your mom two months later at a ball uncle Flynn dragged me to because he needed a ride to meet his girlfriend. "

" Auntie Zie? "

" Yeah this crazy woman. " He laughed at the thought of Rapunzel. " And she brought her cousin. So this is where your mom comes in. Elsa was really annoyed and she kept complaining about a case she would have rather worked on than being there but of course, Rapunzel would have none of it. "

Anna smiled. " Sounds like them. "

" Yeah.. we were both left out, so we made it a double date. And this is how it started. " Hans finished, shifting on the couch to face the girl. " I didn't know that Katherine was pregnant with you at the time. You were five months when we found out and she left you in my care. "

The smile on Anna's face suddenly vanished as she thought about how Elsa must have felt when she discovered about her. It must have been hard for her, especially since the baby wasn't hers. " Was she angry? "

" Your mom? " Hans asked.

Anna sighed but she gave a short nod. " Yeah her. " This 'mom' thing was obviously still bugging her. She would never consider calling someone else mom beside Elsa but right now, her feelings were so messed up.

" Hey she is still your mom. " Hans told her, though still keeping his soft tone. " Even if Katherine came in the picture, Elsa is your mom. "

" Well was she angry when she found out about me? "

" More like confused." Her answered, choosing his words wisely. He could see the look in her eyes, fearing that the only mother she ever got might have hated her at some point. She was wrong. " She loved you as soon as she took you in her arms, you were her world Anna. You should have seen the love in her eyes when you called her mommy for the first time, she talked about it for months. "

" Oh... "

" We were a great family just the three of us but I guess I ruined everything when I joined the marine corps. "

Anna frowned, tilting her head. " And now she is married to Doctor Frost. "

" I thought you like him. "

" I love him. I wouldn't call him papa if I didn't and he treats me like his own daughter. He always gets me and Olaf out of trouble. " She smiled at the thought.

" The perfect guy. " Hans replied thoughtfully. " I knew he had a thing for Elsa. I mean, he was checking her out every time we took you for your regular check ups. "

" Dad are you jealous? " Anna scoffed.

" Me jealous? Pfff... of course no. " Hans huffed, rolling his eyes. _What kind of question is that?_ " I am a captain from the marine corps, I can kick his ass easily. And it's not like he had a firecracker for a daughter, he is the one who should be jealous right? "

Anna laughed, slapping his chest playfully. " You're silly. You know I love Jack but you're my daddy and I love you more. "

" That sure makes me feel better, I love you too princess. " Hans smiled, ruffling her hair swiftly. " It's good to hear you laugh honey because a gloomy Anna is pretty scary. "

" Thanks geez! " She rolled her eyes. She leaned into his side again and rested her head on his shoulder. Father and daughter stared at the screen again, the show long forgotten but they didn't care. Anna wanted to enjoy this moment with her dad and forget about what happened today. At least for tonight.

* * *

 **11:00 PM**

Anna had already gone to bed in her room two hours ago but Hans was just getting ready to call it a night. Being used to a military lifestyle, he felt the need to clean around the living room before heading to bed. Though while doing so, he was surprised by the knocks on his appartment door. Who would visit him at this hour? Placing the empty take-out boxes on the coffee table, he wiped his hands on a small towel and threw it over his shoulders before answering the door.

" You? " He asked, confused upon seeing the familiar blonde at his door.

" Hey... " Elsa looked at him nervously.

" What are you doing here? Is something wrong? "

She ran a hand through her hair and sighed. " Sorry to show up like this, did I wake you up? "

" No I was just cleaning around before going to bed. Anna is already sleeping though, do you wanna come in? "

" No thank you, I'm fine. I just came to drop this. " She pulled something Hans assumed to be a magenta baby blanket out of her purse. As he eyed it, he realized it's actually Anna's old baby blanket. " I know you must think she is too old to have it but she always keeps it around just out of habit even if she doesn't sleep with it, so I thought she would like to have something familiar with her. "

" Just say you were worried, you always do that. " He chuckled. " Last time it was a stuffed toy. it's okay though, I'll give it to her. " He shrugged, taking the blanket from her.

" Thank you. "

" Are you okay? You look like you had a rough time. "

" I talked with Katherine tonight. "

Hans bit his lip in anticipation, not knowing if it was good or not. " How did it go? "

" Well I told her what was on my mind, that's all. Let's just wait for what she does next. "

" Not good then, okay. "

" How is Anna? " She asked, a look of worry reaching her eyes.

" She is okay, still a bit upset about everything that happened today but she is okay. She just needs time and she will eventually come out of her shell. "

Elsa nodded, sighing softly. " Okay then, I guess I'll ju- " _Thump..._ She was cut off by the alarming noise coming from the living room. She frowned when more noises were heard and she glanced at Hans questioningly. " What was that? "

 _Thump..._

" Weird. " He answered, turning around to find the source of the noise. Elsa followed after him and both of them were surprised to find their daughter shuffling around the place, not really going anywhere but just walking around as if she was in trance. " Anna? "

The girl did not react to her father's voice. Instead, she walked around the couch two times before sitting down with her hands in her lap. Her eyes were glazed as she stared at the wall, not really seeing it. Elsa watched her more closely, Anna didn't even notice her and that says something.

" She is sleepwalking. "

" She still does that? " Hans asked, surprised. Anna used to sleepwalk when she was little and the girl would wake up the next day with no memory of what happened the previous night. He thought it was just a phase and that his daughter got over it. She obviously didn't.

Elsa nodded, moving to sit next to the girl. " Sometimes. Thoses moments are really scarce though. " She rubbed Anna's back softly and kissed her temple. " Sweetie it's mom, can you hear me? "

" Are you kidding Elsa? " Hans deadpanned. " A bomb could explode right here and she won't wake up, this is only worse in this state. Let me take her to bed, no need to wake her up. "

" Right. I'll get rid of all the sharp things around just in case she slips out of bed and sleepwalks again. "

He laughed at that when a thought came back to him. " I thought we were passed the sleepless nights and worrying about sharp things laying around. " He hummed, watching amused as Anna stares blankly at her while Elsa keeps rubbing her back.

" Olaf is worst. I swear these two are made for each other, they always surprise you. "

" I see... umm should I keep her with me? I'd rather be there if it happens again. "

Elsa shrugged. " If you don't mind her kicking you in your sleep. Honestly I'm used to it but you... " she trailed off.

" Pfff I got worse. " He smirked. Having a kid kicking him during his sleep is nothing, he could handle it, especially if it's his princess. " Do you think I should lay pillows around her too? Or on the floor in case she falls off the bed? Oh man, I sound just like you. " He groaned, rubbing his face.

" I think she will be okay Hans, she is not a baby. "

" Wow and that comes from you, unbelievable. " he rolled his eyes, lifting Anna in his arms and carried her to his room while Elsa gets rid of the sharp things laying around in the living room. After a while, she finally walked in the room with the baby blanket in her hand to find Anna fast asleep in the bed. " She was out again as soon as she hit the pillow. " Hans mumbled.

" Hopefully she will sleep until tomorrow. "

" Yeah. " He replied, his voice barely above a whisper.

" Well I think I will go now. " She walked over to the bed and tucked the blanket under Anna's arms and bent down to kiss her forehead. " Sweet dreams honey, I love you. " She smiled sadly at the girl and stood up straight, wiping a tear she didn't feel running down her cheek until now.

Hans didn't miss it though.

" Elsa, you're okay? " He asked.

" I'm fine. " She replied firmly.

" Oh, okay. "

" I will call you tomorrow. "

" What? No I love you? " He teased.

Elsa rolled her eyes playfully.

" Good night Hans. " She smiled genuinely for the first time since they met earlier at her house. And just like that, she left too, feeling slightly better after seeing her daughter.

* * *

Once she got home, Elsa stopped by Anna's room and she wasn't surprised to find Olaf sleeping in his sister's bed. Everytime Anna stays at her father's house, he would sleep in her bed as if to be close to her somehow. Smiling to herself, she quietly walked in the room and slipped in beside him. The boy didn't move, he was just like Anna, sleeping like the dead.

" Sweet dreams angel. " She gently kissed his cheek and laid her head on a pillow. She was almost asleep when she felt the weight on the bed next to her and strong arms wrapped around her middle from behind. " Hey... " She whispered, turning around to face Jack.

" I missed you. "

" I'm sorry. " She said, shifting her head to his shoulder. " I needed to see Anna. "

" I understand, I am worried too. How is the little one? " Jack asked but Elsa didn't answer, so he didn't push it, knowing she was hurting. " It's gonna be okay love, in time. "

He felt his wife nodding against him. " I love you. "

" I love you too. "

The family slept that night in Anna's room. Thanks God, it was a king size bed, so they could all fit in. But Jack wondered what would the girl think if she sees them sleeping here. He was sure that Anna wouldn't be mad at them but she will definitely find it weird. Or funny. The girl was obviously missed. Sure they always miss her whenever she stays with Hans but this time was different for some reasons. She left the house heartbroken, a look of hurt and betrayal in her eyes with dried tears on her cheeks.

It was not the Anna they were used to see and he hopes that will change soon.

* * *

 **Chapter two done!**

 **I previously said that I wanted Hans to be in Anna's life, so this is why I made this father-daughter bonding time. There is more behind Katherine's story which is the reason why she acts that way and decided to come back for Anna. I won't say much though.**

 **So stay tuned.**

 **Until next time, peace lovely readers :D**


	3. New revelation

**Normal POV.**

Three days...

It's been three days since Anna left the house to stay with her dad and she spent her time watching movies and eating lots of ice cream because ice cream is good for depression right? Not that she is depressed but all this 'mommy' drama is kinda depressing. After what happened with her birth mother a few days ago, pretending that everything is fine and acting like none of this happened is nearly impossible for the girl. And Hans could see how the secret about her adoption was affecting her, Anna was unusually quiet. She would just lay down in her bed all day while listening to some music instead of going out and doing whatever every teenage girls do during vacation. He tried to get his daughter out of her room to go to the beach like they always do when he comes back from a mission but it seems like his princess would rather cuddle up with him on the couch today. Of course this results with Anna falling asleep in the living room again but Hans choosed not to disturb her and finish watching the movie that was on TV. The beach will have to wait...

A good twenty minutes passed and the movie was nearing the end when Anna started to squirm around. Noticing this, Hans turned his attention to his daughter in time to see her brows furrowing as if something was upsetting her in her sleep. Anna blindly reached a hand up as she turned on her side, making a grabbing gesture. She was mumbling incoherent words and her moves became more wide and desperate. Hans immediately reacted and sat down by her side on the edge of the couch.

" Anna wake up. " He softly whispered, shaking her lightly. " C'mon, you gotta wake up honey. "

The girl responded right away and her eyes slowly opened to find his face a few inches away from hers. " Mama? " She asked groggily.

" No it's dad. "

" Dad? " She blinks, trying to analyse her surrounding. Once she got used to the lights in the room, she realized that the person next to her was Hans who didn't miss the small frown on his daughter's facial features when the reality hit her. " Oh... I thought I heard mom, was I dreaming. "

" Probably. " Hans nodded. " Are you okay? "

" Yeah... " She sat up and stretched her arms. " I'm sorry for the beach, I know you wanted us to spend the day there. "

" Don't worry, we can go another day. "

" Okay. "

He watched her carefully, trying to figure out what was going on in her head. Though deep down, he had a small idea of what was bothering the girl. " You miss her right? " When Anna gave him a questioning look, he rolled his eyes playfully. " Your mom. "

" I miss all of them. " She admitted.

" Do you want to visit them? Or we can call your mom, so you can talk with her. She is going to be so happy to hear you, you know? "

Anna sighed and she adverted her eyes from Hans to look at the wall on her left in a longing manner. If she was being honest, she does miss everyone back at her house with Jack and Olaf and She certainly misses her mother but she didn't know if she was ready to face her yet. Elsa is the one who wanted to keep this secret from her and she has a valid reason. True. Elsa didn't want to lose her but it concerned Anna as well, it was her life after all. Didn't she deserve to know the truth about her story.

" Dad, I'm going for a run. " Anna stood up from the couch.

" Now? "

" I spent too much time inside, maybe I'll stop by the house to see Olaf. "

" Good idea. " Hans smiled at that. Anna brought her brother with them a few times before to watch the football games and knowing how the boy is fond of his big sister, Hans could bet that he will be happy if Anna visits him. " I'll do some work out too and then we can meet somewhere for lunch. "

" Sure. "

" What about this place near the park? It's still your favorite right? "

Anna beamed at that. " Yep. "

" Heh this is the first smile of the day. Next time you're moody, I'll just mention food. "

" Food is life dad. " She winked at him before heading to her room to get her free run.

* * *

 _If I got locked away, if we lost it all today_

 _Tell me honestly... would you still love me the same._

 _If I showed you my flaws, if I couldn't be strong_

 _Tell me honestly... would you still love me the same_

The music blasted through her headphones as she ran down a neighborhood with no specific destination in mind. Anna never runs with a destination already planned, she just runs until she is tired and go back home. This time was no different, she was simply running to channel all the emotions she has suppressed for the last three days. Three days trying to figure herself out and the more she thought about it, the more she thought that she was a puzzle herself. Only Anna was never good at putting the pieces back together and it frustrated her to know that she couldn't figure out her own life. And this only caused her to run faster, missing the car who was pulling into the driveway in front of her. When Anna saw it, she barely had time to react and she ran straight into a trashcan, falling flatly on the pavement.

" Ouch! " She groaned in pain and winced through her gritted teeth to suppress a cry. " What the heck! "

The car stopped in front of her and a 'not so unfamiliar' person stepped out, slamming the passenger door in the process and rushed to help her up. " Oh my God, are you okay? "

As soon as Anna looked up, she really started to think that her good star has decided to let her down for the day and have a break.

" Why Jesus, why?"

" Anna? " The person gasped.

" Hello Katherine. " She spoke, emphasizing her birth mother's name. " What a pleasure to almost run into your car today. "

The woman stared dumbfounded at her 'daughter', not expecting to meet her today. Much less in this situation. " Are you hurt? " She finally asked, snapping out of her thoughts.

" I'm fine, thank you very much. " Anna rolled her eyes, annoyed. " What are you doing here anyway? "

" I live here. " katherine gestured the house standing before them where her car was now parked. " I mean this is the place I rent for my stay here. "

 _Yes her good star was definitely having a break. Not only did she almost run into a car that was her birth mother's but she also had to be in the same neighborhood as this woman. Of all places. Great!_

" Well then, I think I'm gonna go now. "

" Anna wait! " Katherine was fast to react and she caught Anna's hand. " You are hurt. " She glanced at her bleeding knee.

" So? "

" I have a first aid kit in my house, let me help you. "

Anna scoffed. " Thanks but no thanks, you're a stranger and I don't know you. What if you decide to kidnap me or worse, kill me. "

" What? why would I do that? "

" You could be a psychopath for all I know and you can sell me to these horrible people who want organs. Or you cou- "

" Okay stop right there. " Katherine cut her off. " That's horrible, I'm not that cruel you know? "

" You left me. " Anna pointed it out with a shrug.

This simple statement literally knocked the woman over and a look that Anna could almost describe as hurt and guilt crossed Katherine's face but the girl was not sorry for what she said. She was simply stating the truth and the truth is supposed to hurt.

" You have a point. " Katherine agreed. " And I'm so sorry. "

" Oh please, cut it out. " Anna sighed, shaking her head. " Why did you come back? "

Katherine raised a brow at her and placed her hands on her hips. " We can stand in the middle of the driveway or you can come with me in the house, let me take care of this bruise and then we can talk about it around a cup of tea. "

" I don't like tea. "

Katherine almost rolled he eyes... almost. But she remembered that the child standing in front of her was also hers and that said child does have a bit of an attitude that reminded her so much of herself. " What do you like then? "

Anna took a moment to think about her options. She didn't want to have anything to do with this woman but the throbbing pain in her right knee was hard to ignore and it finally knocked some sense into her. " Do you have chocolate? "

" That I do. " the woman grinned.

With a tiny bit of reluctance, Anna followed her 'birthmother' towards the house, though not without giving one last kick into the trashcan she has previously knocked into.

Katherine jumped at the loud noise caused by the kick and turned around to give Anna a look. " Did you need to do this? "

" Yes. "

She shook her head. This girl was really something.

* * *

" Excuse me? " Hans looked up from his phone to see a new waitress standing in front of him. The other one probably got tired after asking him three times if he finally wanted to order something. " Are you ready to order? "

" Umm she is not here yet. " He told her, checking his watch. Anna was late. " My God, she really likes to make me wait. "

" I get that this is not your first date. " The waitress chuckled.

" My date? "

" She is your date right? "

Hans laughed at that. " I'm just waiting for my daughter. "

" Oh. " The waitress blushed, slightly embarassed. " Sorry I just assumed... I can come back later if you want. "

He nodded and checked his watch again. Where is this girl now? Picking his phone, he dialed Elsa's number, hoping she will answer since Anna wasn't answering hers.

" Hello? "

He grinned when Elsa picked up right away.

" Hey Els, just calling to ask if Anna is still at your house. "

" Anna? " He could hear the surprised tone in her voice. " She is not here. "

" She said she might visit Olaf before she went for a run. We are supposed to meet for lunch but she is late, I thought she was with you. "

" No. Did you call her? "

Hans internally rolled his eyes. " She is not answering. "

" Weird... I will try to call her. " He could hear her moving around as she speaks. " We'll be in touch, call me if you find her. "

" Sure, thanks. "

The line ends.

Back at Katherine's house, Anna's phone has been ringing non stop and after the fourth time, she eventually got tired of it and switched it to silent. Her dad will have to wait. For now, she had something more important to take care of. So instead her phone kept buzzing in her pocket with the other person at the end of the line waiting impatiently for someone to answer... which Anna didn't. Though after a while, the buzzing also started to bug her and it showed on her face.

" Aren't you going to pick up your phone? " Katherine asked.

" No. " Anna shook her head as she sat at the counter of her kitchen.

" Maybe it's important. "

Biting her lower lip, Anna glanced at the phone on her lap. Her brows furrowed into a frown when she saw the picture on her screen. She thought it was her dad calling her but it was not Hans, much to her surprise.

" Hello? " She answered in annoyance.

" Anna where are you? " Elsa's unmistakable voice screeched in he rear, making her grimace. _Not good._ " I've been calling you for an hour, why weren't you answering? "

" I'm at the beach with dad, my phone was in the bag. What's wrong with that? "

" I know you're not. "

" I'm telling you, I'm with dad. "

" Don't lie to me young lady, your dad called me because you were supposed to meet him for lunch and you never showed up. Now if you're not with him, where are you? "

 _Shit! shit! shit! I'm totally busted._

" Well I wasn't with him when he called you but now I am. "

She could hear Elsa sighing loudly at the other end. " So if your dad is with you, you wouldn't mind if I talk with him right? "

Anna's eyes looked up to meet Katherine's light blue eyes, staring back at her with curiosity. " Is everything okay? " The woman asked quietly.

" Who was that? " Elsa asked frantically. She swore she's heard this voice somewhere. " Who is with you Anna? "

The girl gasped loudly. Damn, she has good ears. It's not like Katherine spoke loudly, it seems that her 'mom' has a superpower that gives her the capacity to hear everything loud and clear.

" It's my friend. "

" I thought you were with your dad. "

" No! I mean yes... Yes I am. Uuh I have to go, I'm in a tunnel. " She replied in a blurt.

" There is no tunnel in the area Anna. "

" Stupid. " Anna mumbled, mentally kicking herself for mentioning the tunnel. " Okay, so if you're done... "

" I'm not, you still didn't tell me where you are. Tell me, I'm picking you up. "

" Dad is calling, I gotta go. "

" Wai- "

" Bye! "

" ANNA! "

The line ended.

Katherine who has been listening to the whole conversation raised a brow at the girl. " Did you just lie? "

" Are you going to take care of my knee or should I guess where the first aid kit is? " Anna replied, giving the woman the same raise of brow.

Katherine shook her head and headed for the stairs. _She's definitely my kid..._

* * *

 **Anna's POV.**

When Katherine led me into the comfort of her house, I politely declined her offer to make a quick tour because I wasn't here for a friendly visit. I wasn't even supposed to come here in the first place but here I am anyway. She took me to the living room and this is where she tended to my bruised knee. She was surprisedly careful and soft but I didn't tell her that, why would I?

 **"** Are you done yet? "

" Almost. " She finished wrapping the bandage around my knee and smiled at her work. " There you go. "

" Thanks. " I said, trying to stretch my leg. The pain was gone and I have to admit, now I feel slightly better. No way I'm gonna tell her that either.

" You're welcome. " Katherine gathered everything in her first aid kit bag and brought it back upstairs where she got it from.

In the meanwhile, I took a look at my surrounding. I know I declined her offer to make a tour but my curiosity got the best of me and I couldn't help but wander around the living room a little bit. The house is pretty much clean and there's no sign hinting if she was living with someone or if she lives alone. Doesn't she have a life? Or someone? I wonder if she is single. She is really nothing more than a stranger for me, I know nothing about her except the fact that she gave birth to me. Not that I care about her life anyway.

As I look at the shelf of books, a picture suddenly caught my attention. There are two women, one of them I recognized as katherine but the other looks like an older version of her.

" This is your grand-mother. "

" Holy sh-enanigan! " I jumped in fright at Katherine's voice and spun around to find her standing by the stairs with her arms crossed. " Don't do that! "

She chuckled softly and sat down on the couch where I previously sat. " Nice save. "

I shook my head and gestured at the picture. " I guess she is your mom. "

" Yes and this is where you got your name from. "

" Does she live here too? " I asked out of curiosity.

" She is dead. "

 _Oh..._

" I'm sorry. "

" Don't be. " She shrugged as I stood awkwardly in front of her, my eyes automatically darting around the room to avoid looking at her. " You look a lot like my mother but you are nothing like her. She was very tough and intimidating, she liked to have control and make decisions about everything. Maybe this is why we didn't always get along. "

" And you named me after her? " I scoffed.

" I did and believe me or not, I loved my mother even if she was... tough. You were born two weeks after she died. It was a hard time for me and so I named you after her as a reminder. "

I sat down in front of her and crossed my arms. " A reminder you carelessly abandoned on a doorstep, very nice. "

" Anna I wasn't the best person to be around at the time, I was depressed and didn't have enough money to care for a child. I wasn't even able to care for myself properly, how could I take care of you? A baby was a luxury I could not afford. "

" So you left me with my dad. "

Katherine nodded in shame. " Hans gave me his address the first time we met. I didn't know if he would have kept you or not, did I care at the time? Probably not but one thing sure, you were better off without me as a mother. I knew that you couldn't have the life you have now, it was too much for me. "

" So why did you decide to come back now? " I asked again.

" Regrets. " She stated simply.

 _Well..._ So, she does have a heart. How impressive!

" Don't you have kids? "

She frowned and shook her head. " I always wanted to have children though. "

" Yeah right, this is why you abandoned me? "

" When you came, it just wasn't the right time. "

Wow is she serious?

I glared at her. " You don't get to choose to be a mother when it's convenient for you, this is not how it works. "

" I know and I am deeply sorry for what I did. I regret it every single day, my plan wasn't to ruin your life Anna. I would have kept you if I had a better life to give you. "

" You didn't want to ruin my life? Our first meeting the other day begs to differ. "

" I'm sorry about that too and I am serious when I say that I didn't want to ruin everything you had before I came here. "

" More like barged in... " I mumbled to myself.

" Only, something has changed. " Her eyes dropped to her lap and she picked at the material of her dress. Perhaps this is where I got this habit from, I do the same thing a lot when something is bothering me.

" What changed? "

A sudden silence took over the room, it was uncomfortable. As I stared at her, a sad expression crossed her face, so I didn't dare speak and Katherine didn't reply either... at least not for a good minute. However when she did, I did not expect what she said.

" Another baby. "

I blinked. " But you said you didn't have children after me. "

" I don't. " She shrugged, lifting her head to look at me again and the look on her face really made me feel bad because now I can see the tears pooling in her eyes. I'm not sure if these are fake tears but I am certain they weren't there before. The Katherine sitting in front of me looks different from the rude woman I met a few days ago, she definitely looks less bitchy. " It doesn't mean I didn't... " She finished.

" What the hell is that supposed to mean? "

Katherine took a deep breath and began to tell me all about her past, I never thought the reason of her come back could be so painful. I wasn't far from crying myself and by the time she was done, I unconsciously reached out to her to give her a hug a she cried. I wanted to comfort her but before I could even speak a word, the loud noise of screeching tires could be heard when a car pulled in front of the house and I was even more shocked to see my mom bursting through the front doors. And God, she was not happy.

* * *

The swelling rage Elsa felt when her suspicions about Anna's location were confirmed only increased when she saw how close Katherine was from the girl. What in God's name was Anna doing here? If it wasn't for the tracker of Anna's phone, she would never have found her.

" Mom! " Anna yelped in shock at the sight of her fuming blonde mother.

" What are you doing here? " Katherine didn't waste her time to switch back to the defensive mode.

Elsa stomped up to the woman and snatched Anna's from behind her. " I thought I was clear when I told you to stay away from us. I specifically told you to stay away from MY daughter but you obviously didn't get the tape the first time! " She hissed angrily.

" And what are you going to do about it huh? "

" Me? " Elsa looked at her incredulously. " Nothing but the police will surely take care of you. "

" So what are you waiting for? Do it! "

Anna shook her head, slipping her hand from Elsa's grasp. " No, you can't be serious! I don't want anyone to go to jail because of me! "

Elsa looked down at the girl. " Honey, she has been warned. She won't go to jail because of you, she is only responsible for her actions. "

" But mom. "

" Anna... "

" No she didn't force me in, I came here by myself. "

" She could have sent you back with me or your dad. "

Katherine snorted. " Which dad? Hans or the one you married with? "

Elsa narrowed her eyes. " You are- "

" Kate can you just stop a second? you're not helping your case! " Anna told her birthmother. She abruptly threw herself into Elsa's arms, gripping onto her dress for dear life as she looked up with her doe eyes and started pleading. " Please! please give her a chance! "

" No. "

 _Alright, you left me no choice._ Anna thought and started pleading again.

" But mama... please! For me! "

" Why would I do that? "

" How would you feel if you lose a child you know you'll never see again but still have a chance to make it up to someone else? Another child you never got to raise but wish you had? "

This question took Elsa by surprise and she kept looking between Anna and a frowning Katherine. She didn't miss how the color suddenly drained from the woman's face. What is she supposed to understand?

" What are you talking about? "

Katherine waved a hand dismissively. " Forget about it. "

" Now I know why you came back. " Anna said, glancing up at Katherine. " And now I understand you better. "

" Anna what are you talking about? " Elsa asked, confused. She grabbed the girl's shoulders and bent to her level. " What did she tell you? I hope she didn't try to brainwash you."

Another snort. " As if. "

Both Elsa and Anna gave Katherine another look, making the woman roll her eyes. Anna might be hers by blood but she was deeply and truly Elsa's in every other way and this fact hurts more even if she she doesn't show it.

" Fine she is off the hook for now. " Elsa snapped, glaring at Katherine who only glared back. If Elsa can glare at her, so can she. " Anna wait for me in the car please, I need to say a few words to Ms. Dobrah. "

" But- "

Katherine gently nudged the girl, offering a small smile. " Go ahead. "

Elsa watched silently and she couldn't ignore this little feeling of jealousy when Anna complied without arguing, leaving the two women alone in the living room. " I don't know what game you are playing with Anna and what kind of lies you told her to- "

" I know I'm not the greatest mother in the world but I'm not a monster either. I made mistakes too and abandoning Anna is the biggest mistake that I made. But fate made me pay by taking my second and last child from me. "

" You have another child? "

" Had... " Katherine answered simply before turning her back on Elsa, her shoulders shuddering slightly. " Sam was stillborn. "

" Oh no. "

" I lost my son. " She spoke, her voice wavering lightly. " I guess this was fate's way of getting back at me for abandoning Anna and for reminding me that I will never be able to make it up to her... or anyone else. "

Elsa stood there speechless, her heart breaking at the thought of losing her children. Anna and Olaf are her life, without them she is nothing. She never thought that her heart could be aching for this woman but Katherine was a mother also and she knows how a mother can be selfish just to keep her precious little ones safe and sound. She has been selfish too only to keep Anna to herself because of the fear of losing her babygirl. A part of her could understand Katherine's feelings.

" I'm sorry. " She finally spoke, guilt gracing her tone. She might not like this woman but she would never wish something like that happening to her. Not even to her worst enemy.

" My little Sammy is better where he is now anyway... now do me a favor and close the door on your way out. "

With these last words, Katherine made her way up the stairs and left a shocked Elsa behind.

That was unexpected. Now Elsa could also see why Anna suddenly changed, this revelation did change her way of thinking.

* * *

 **Another chapter done! I received your PMs, thank you for being patient. School is overtaking and it's only the first semester, ugh!**

 **You probably recognized the song ' _Locked away'_ by and Adam Levine. I still love this song.**

 **Now that you know why Katherine came back, tell me what you think after this revelation about about her past.**

 **Until next time, peace lovely readers :D**


	4. Mother or mom

**Normal POV.**

The ride back to their house was uncomfortably quiet for Elsa, Anna was silent since they left Katherine's house, she doesn't look like she wants to talk either. Honestly she still had trouble considering this woman as Anna's birth-mother, it really troubles her to know that her daughter was with her. Though, Elsa discovered a hidden part of Kate today with the loss of her stillborn child and she doesn't want to find excuses for this woman but somehow she can understand why she tried to get Anna back. Perhaps her maternal instinct kicked in right after this tragedy and she wanted to make it up with her firstborn. That must be it. Still, Elsa was still pretty much frustrated after leaving Katherine's place.

" Where are we going? " Anna's voice brought her back from her thoughts but Elsa merely looked at her as she kept her eyes on the road.

" I'm taking you home. "

The girl narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms. " I don't want to. "

" Oh but I didn't ask you honey, you are grounded. "

" What? but- "

Elsa clicked her tongue, shaking her head. " You are grounded young lady, I am serious. "

" Don't need to be such a meanie. " Anna mumbled.

As they parked finally park in the driveway of their house, Elsa took a hand off the wheel to brush her fingers through her hair. " Anna. " She spoke quietly while Anna rests her head against the window. When she didn't get an answer, she decided to speak a bit louder this time. " Anna. "

Anna sighed before turning her head to look back at her. " Look I know you're mad but don't you think you are going a bit too far with the grounding? "

" Mad? " Elsa scoffed. " Anna what were you thinking? "

" I mean we were just talking. "

" What were you doing there in the first place? "

" It's not my fault if I met Katherine today! " Anna replied defensively. " I went for a run when I met her, it's not like I did it on purpose! And what's the big deal? It's not like we did anything wrong, we were just talking. I had a little accident and she helped me. "

" What? an accident but- Oh my goodness, you could have called. Do you know how worried your father and I were ? " Elsa continued.

It's only at this moment Anna realized that she was supposed to meet Hans for lunch. " Oh dad... "

" Oh that's right, your dad called me to ask if you were with me and just when I was talking with you on the phone, you lied to me. And you did not only lie to me but you also hung up on me! "

" Well it's not like you never lied to me. " Anna snapped under her breath.

" Excuse me? "

" I said, it's not like you never lied to me! " She yelled, stomping her foot on the pavement of their driveway. " You lied too! "

" Watch your tone. " Elsa warned.

" No! You lied to me about my real mom, which you're not! "

 _No, she didn't..._ Elsa gasped, taking the words in like a punch in her stomach.

" Anna! " A voice cut in from behind them and Anna spun around to see her little brother looking back at her with his big brown eyes wide open. You could easily read the shock in his eyes, making her wondering how much he had heard.

" Olaf... " She whispered. " What are you doing here? "

" How could you? " He asked her.

" Go back in the house, this is between mom and I. "

" I just heard you say she wasn't your mom. Why are you being mean, what is wrong with you? "

Anna frowned. " This is not your business. "

" Yes it is, you're are mean to mom and I don't like it. "

" Well I don't like you right now, you're really annoying! " She shot back.

" Enough Anna! " Elsa pinched de bridge of her nose. " Go to your room and take a shower, you're still grounded. "

" Yeah right, cause it's me. "

" And what is that supposed to mean? "

" Sure you'd take his side, you always take his side? "

" That's so not true! " Olaf huffed.

The girl rolled her eyes. " Ah shut up, go watch a cartoon already. "

Elsa narrowed her eyes at her two children and took a deep breath. A fight between the two was not needed. " Anna I know you're angry and it's okay to be, but you don't need to take it out on your brother. You have something against me, not him. "

" Huh you defend him cause he's your real child and not me! "

If Elsa was taken aback by this false statement, Anna seemed to be just as surprised. It really wasn't like her to talk like that, what has gotten into her.

" I don't want to hear more. " The woman finally spoke, sounding defeated and disappointed. " You will go to your room and hopefully after your shower, you will feel better. Go now. "

Hearing the disappointment in Elsa's voice, Anna looked at the ground almost in shame before she wordlessly made her way into the house. Once in there, she ran passed the living room and up to her bedroom, not minding her bruised knee and slammed the door behind. She slided down onto the floor, bringing her legs to her chin and thought about the hurtful look on her mother's face after she had told her that she wasn't her mom. Anna could see it clearly even now and to be honest, she wanted to erase this memory from her head.

Everything was so messed up.

* * *

Elsa had called Hans to make an update about what happened with Anna after she found her at katherine's place. He didn't take it really well but he was glad to know that the girl was now at home. They both agreed that Anna will be staying with Elsa that night and probably the next day until the grounding is over, though Hans knew this grounding was more like a way for Elsa to keep an eye on Anna. The girl has been living a rollercoaster of emotions and it wasn't necessarily good for her.

That night, Anna refused to join her family for dinner, not after what happened today. She was too busy pouting in her room, though after Elsa threatened the girl to drag her downstairs by herself, Anna complied... and not so happily. Dinner was quiet once again, with the exception of Olaf who cut in from time to time to tell them about his day. But as soon as she was done with her meal, Anna was back in the cocoon that is her room.

* * *

" Mom? "

" Yes. " Elsa proceeded to cover her son with his blanket and sat on the edge of the bed. " What is it sweetie? "

" Anna is mad at me? "

" No honey, I don't think so. "

" But I yelled at her when we were outside. "

Elsa shook her head. " Olaf you must know that your sister is going through a lot of things and she is confused. She needs some time on her own. "

The boy frowned. " I miss her. I don't like when she is like that and I don't like when you are sad. "

" I am not sad Olaf, I'm just... "

" I know you're sad, you think I'm too little to see but I saw you crying last night. You cried a lot and when you cry, I am sad too. "

Elsa smiled but this smile never reached her eyes. Sometimes her little boy can be so ignorant about lots of things but there are times like right now, when he can see right through you to see the show you you're trying so hard to put on. While people think that Olaf is just a kid who doesn't understand much about life and the world, Elsa believes that he is truthfully clever.

" Don't worry snowbug, you don't have to be sad. " She leaned down to kiss him on the forehead. " I'm alright. "

" We're going to be okay right? Anna too? "

" Your sister will be okay, we're all going to be okay. "

From the door, Jack painfully watched the conversation while his wife was putting Olaf to bed, it was affecting all of them. Elsa was trying to appear strong like alwahs but it was obviously in vain since even their son could see right through her. So he decided to visit his stepdaugher to have a small talk with her, hoping he could at least do something to help the situation. So when he got to her room, the door was close and just like he had expected, he got no answer to his knocking.

" Anna it's me, I didn't come to get you out of your room. I promise. " He spoke softly, hoping she wasn't sleeping yet. " I just want to talk, you don't have to say anything. You can just listen. "

Pause...

" Okay. " Here it is, her soft unmistakable voice replied. " Come in. "

When Jack slipped in her room, he found the place completely neat and spotless which was surprising because Anna was always lazy when it comes to cleaning her room. It was new. Looking around, there she found her sitting on the windown chair, staring at the dark sky in a longing way.

" Hey. "

" Hi. " She whispered, glancing briefly at him.

" How are you? " He asked, earning a look from the girl. " Sorry, stupid question. I've heard about the day you had, it was... full of surprises. "

" Yeah. "

" I'm glad you're back. Can I sit with you? "

" Whatever. "

Jack nodded and took a seat next to her on the window chair. He paused a moment to gather his thoughts, wondering how he could make an approach.

" So, you met Katherine today... "

" Yeah and before you ask, she didn't try anything. She didn't kidnap me, it was a pure coincidence that we had met. "

He actually laughed at that. " Okay, that's a good thing. So everything went well? "

" It was okay, I got to know her a bit. Wait- did my lovely mother send you? " She asked suspisciously with a hint of sarcasm when she said the word 'lovely'.

" She didn't send me, she doesn't need to. You know that she coud come in and asked you herself. "

" Hmm... "

" Look I'm not here to judge you okay? I know we are all to blamed for the anger you feel, you deserved the truth and we lied to you. " He sighed, pausing the search for her eyes. " It wasn't the right thing to do. "

The girl didn't reply but she was quietly listening.

" I am deeply sorry Anna and I know for a fact, that your mom regrets it the most. She lied because of this constent fear to lose you, she was scared. You have no idea how happy you make her everytime you look at her with these sparkles in you bright blue eyes, everytime you laugh and smile. She doesn't want to lose that either, she doesn't want to lose all these small things that might not be significant to you but gives a sense to her life... Though now, she thinks she is losing everything at once. "

" She lied... "

" For your love honey. " Jack replied. " She lied because she loved you too much to risk losing you with a thruth that might hurt. And as a parent, you never want to see your children hurt. She regrets her mistake, we all do, but we can't change the past because what is done is done. "

" It hurts. "

" I know honey and hurting her back will not help your case. You could have taken your anger out on all of us since we're all in the same boat but you're directly hurting her and only her. She lied and while that's true, she could have done worse. "

" What do you mean? "

" She could have left you from the day you were brought to her, she could have turned her back and walked away but she didn't. Think about it Anna... she didn't turn her back on you when you needed her the most, will you turn your back on her now? "

" Are you trying to make me feel bad about it? I never asked to be adopted. "

Jack shook his head and took her hands.

" No, don't take it the wrong way. What I'm trying to say is that life is all about the choices we make. Some we regret and some we don't. She lied to you for a reason she thought was good and now she regrets it but if there is one thing she doesn't regret, it was taking you in. You said that you never asked to be adopted, right? "

" Yeah. "

" Yet she did, do you regret it? "

While Jack was expecting an answer from the girl, he sure didn't expect her to break down right in front of him. That literally took him by surprise when she bursted to tears but before he could make a move to comfort the girl, she abruptly stood up and fled the room. Jack was lost but above all, he was worried. Did he offend her? If that's so, it wasn't his intention. Truly.

" What have I done? " He forcefully rubbed his neck and let out a loud sigh. Maybe it wasn't the right thing to do.

* * *

 **Back in the Master bedroom**

Elsa had just finished with her well deserved bath after a long and tiring day. She was glad that Olaf finally fell asleep because she was ready to crash at anytime. She was now putting on a night dress to get ready for bed when the door of the room suddently bursted open, earning a small yelp from her. She barely had the time to register what was happening when she felt something crashing into her... or is it someone?

" Anna? " She gasped in shock at the sight of her crying child, holding onto her waist for deal life while weeping as if her life depends on it.

" Mama! " Anna sobbed.

Elsa held her breath for a second, feeling overwhelmed by what she has just been called. She could be happy if Anna wasn't sobbing like there was no tomorrow but right now, she was confused. She still hugged the girl tightly against her, hoping it will help her calm down.

" Honey, what's happening? Why are you crying? "

" I-I'm sorryyyy... I'm s-so sorry! "

" Come on. " Elsa tried to pull away and take the girl to the bed but Anna's sobs only worsened.

" Nooo, don't leave me mom! Don't walk away, please. I said I was sorry, don't leave me! " Anna shook her head furiously, refusing to let go. " You're my mom, no one else can replace you. I'm sorry for the horrible things I've said. "

Yes now Elsa was definitely confused.

" Anna look at me. "

" Don't walk away... " The girl cried helplessly.

Seeing no other way to calm the girl, Elsa slowly walked over to the big bed without letting Anna go and sat down with her back against the headboard before pulling the crying child down with her. Anna still clung to Elsa's waist with her head burried in her mother's neck.

" Hey now, shh I'm here. " Elsa whispered, rocking the girl back and forth and held the back of her head. "I'm not going anywhere. "

" You're lying. "

" Honey what makes you think I will walk away? " She asked, confused. Anna shook her head and kept crying, so Elsa asked one more time. " Anna tell me why you think I am going to leave you? "

" Be-because I said horrible things to... to you. " Anna hiccuped and allowed Elsa to pull away just enough to look at her in the eyes. Anna sniffled and quickly wiped her tears with the back of her hand.

 _So that's why..._

" Oh honey. And you thought I was going to leave you for this reason? " The woman gasped. " Anna this is not happening, even the world can stand in my way and I will never give up on you. "

" But I hurt your feelings and even if I... I didn't mean it, I know it still hurts. "

Elsa hugged the girl tightly and used a hand to wipe her own growing tears. " It's okay baby, I've got you. " She comforted when the girl started crying again.

" I'm so sorry, please forgive me. "

" It's okay Anna, I know you were angry. "

" Can you forgive me? "

" Of course sweetheart, of course I forgive you. Now can you stop crying for me please? "

" You won't leave me? "

Elsa planted a kiss on her temple. " Do you remember what I told you in the garden when you were five? That day you had your first meltdown and you had claimed to your aunt that I didn't want you anymore? "

Anna shook her head against her shoulder. " No. "

" I told you that you will always be my babygirl and that no matter what, I will always want you. "

" I never want to live you mom. "

Elsa let out a soft laugh. " That's what you told me that same day. "

" It's true. " The girl replied.

" I'm happy to hear that. Anna I know we need to talk more about the last events and I promise that I will answer to your questions another day if you want me to. "

" Okay. " Anna said simply.

The room fell silent for once and this time, it wasn't like the uncomfortable silence they had to endure at dinner. Now it was a silence they both enjoyed. Elsa kept rocking the girl while running her hand through her hair.

" I'm sorry for lying to you about your birthmother though. " The woman suddenly broke the silence.

" I know. " Anna mumbled half asleep. " I understand now, it's okay. "

" I love you so much baby. "

" To the moon and back... "

" Yeah. " Elsa smiled. " To the moon and back. "

A few minutes later, Anna was fully asleep in her mother's arms and Elsa was humming a soft tune while starring at the girl's sleeping face. Anna looked serene and her breathing was steady, Elsa felt as if a weight has been lifted from her shoulders. She had troubles sleeping when Anna left the house because she knew her child was going through a lot but now, she could finally sleep peacefully. She had her daughter back and her other son was sleeping in his room, her children were both home and safe. To Elsa, that's all that matters, the rest could wait.

" So this is where she was hiding all this time... " Jack chuckled from the doorway with a smile on his face. " I guess I'll sleep with Olaf. "

" You can sleep with us, you know? " Elsa smiled back.

Her husband joined them on the bed and kissed Anna's cheek before doing the same with her. "That's alright darling, she needs you and I think you do too. "

" Thank you. "

" Don't mention it. I'll go to bed now, I love you. "

" I love you too. "

With another kiss, Jack left mother and daughter. These two need their beauty sleep and of course, lots of hugs.

* * *

Anybody would define Katherine's attitude as unresponsible because this is how Elsa considered her before this encounter and while a few people would think that this same unresponsible woman deserves the loss of her child, Elsa can't bring herself to think like that. To be honest, she pities her and when it comes down to it, Anna wouldn't exist if it wasn't for Katherine. It's just sad that she didn't realize the chance she had when she gave birth to Anna, Elsa wouldn't be surprised if this sudden realization left a bitter taste for the woman.

* * *

 **Wow it's been a long time since I updated the last chapter. I moved a lot lately and I spend more time on a boat than anything else. I'm back though and I'm planning to finish all of my stories. Sorry for the wait, really.**

 **So until next time, peace lovely readers.**


End file.
